


Just Want to Have You Around

by sunkissedlies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, So Married, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedlies/pseuds/sunkissedlies
Summary: This work was heavily inspired from the song Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell ft. Ava Max. I can't stop thinking of Wonhui holding on to each other slow dancing and this song immediately clicked my mind.I hope you enjoy this work!you can follow my twitter @lieswonu for more wonhui FA
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	Just Want to Have You Around

Wonwoo took Junhui back to their room before their wedding reception night to cherish an intimate moment between each other before they face their guest. It was silent, it was serene. They swing each other left and right to the song that's going to be played during their first dance. As the sun setting on the big city, they immerse in each other embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was heavily inspired from the song Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell ft. Ava Max. I can't stop thinking of Wonhui holding on to each other slow dancing and this song immediately clicked my mind.  
> I hope you enjoy this work!  
> you can follow my twitter @lieswonu for more wonhui FA


End file.
